


A Relationship Way Overdue

by AnalDestroyer



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: ??i dont know how this works lmaooo, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Post-High School, Teen AU, University AU, date, post prom, the first chapter has a lot of tears but stay with me, this is like 10 years ish into the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalDestroyer/pseuds/AnalDestroyer
Summary: Kuki and Wally held off their relationship for how long?Regardless, Mushi had enough of it.Before they go their separate ways, Mushi sets up a date for them-- Joey followed along too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “No way!” Mushi’s voice boomed somehow. “You and Wally have been the most annoying, cavity-inducing non-couple, in school, in this entire neighborhood, in the whole damn world!” Mushi turned to Kuki, her hands spread out to her sides.  
...  
“Literally everyone knows you guys have a thing for each other, he stares at you like you hung the frigging stars in the sky!” Mushi stomped her foot, pointing her finger at Kuki. Mushi scrunched her face, a big frown on her face. It seemed like she had been the one suffering most from their long-overdue relationship.
> 
> \---  
some Australian slangs, such as gutless wonder (coward?) and Roo (Kangeroo), bloody oath (yes? for sure? that kinda style),,, im not Australian don't kill me

_ “I’ll text ya. G’night, Kuki.” _

Kuki breathed in the cold, summer night air, but even in the chill, her body grew warm when she was close to him. His blonde hair was only a foot away, then two feet, then five… What was she expecting tonight? It was going to end like any other night. Just because they had returned from prom didn’t mean anything. Prom meant nothing in real life. Media portrayed it as a magical event; an event where the youth celebrated their last few hours as students with their peers, a place exploding with youth and energy. A romantic night for couples who never had the right moment.

Kuki dreamed of tonight, ever since May when Wally asked her out— to go to prom with him. 

_ “You...need time for pickin’ out the dress, right? Settin’ up hair appointments and girly stuff like that.” _

Kuki staggered back into the warmth of her house. The familiar and safe smell of her home made her throat tighten, her face grew warm as she felt the tears grow. She somehow managed to keep them in. Her parents were almost immediately by her side. They gushed over how she beautiful she looked, how proud they were, if she had fun, how they had a dessert ready for her when she was ready. What they were saying didn’t matter. Kuki’s heels and toes pounded and spiked with pain with every passing heartbeat. Kuki stared down at her toes, cramped up and overlapping like sardines in a can in her tight four-inch heels. 

The wonderful lady helping her out with her shoes that day mentioned that the shoes she had picked out were a bit smaller than her size, and asked if she wanted to try different pairs since the next shipping date was 2 days after prom. But she didn’t care. Those shoes were the perfect match for her dress. She was confident that her cramped toes weren’t going to be in vain. Because on that night— on prom night, She and Wally were going to have the time of their life and when she comes home, she’ll be light on her feet, on cloud nine. 

She was wrong.

With that, her anger grew. She was so confident, and for what? She was dropping hints all night, but that stupid, emu-brained, dense Aussie managed to ignore it all. He spent prom like it was a casual hangout, and in fact, often hung out with his own friends a little too much for her liking. 

She pried her shoe off her foot and slammed it on the ground, the sound echoed through her house. Letting out painful, shaking huffs, she grabbed the other and did the same. Her parents had stopped talking now, and only watching her with open mouths. Kuki didn’t hold back her hot tears as they streamed down her cheeks. Kuki stifled out a choked sob as she ran up the stairs, gripping onto her silky gown as a way to maintain composure in front of her parents. She didn’t want to completely lose it until she got in her bedroom. And that’s exactly what Kuki did when she slammed her door shut.

It wasn’t a pretty sight. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Kuki let her tears stream, her snot run, at some point, she was slobbering. Letting out choked sobs and painful gasps as she tried to catch her breath, she was a wet mess on her bed. She felt her makeup drip. The fake lashes that she painfully managed to keep on the entire night were dripping off her lids, her eyeliner smudged, half her eyebrow managed to completely disappear. At this point, her face was melting. 

Stupid Wally with his stupid dense mind. How he stupidly texted her all weekend when he was picking out his suit colour, trying to desperately match her dress. How stupid he looked when he dared to plaster that grin on his face, how his green eyes would peek through his stupid blonde bowl haircut and meet the light and shine like emeralds...

“Hey.” 

Kuki glared up at her door, now cracked opened by her little sister. 

“Shit date?” 

Kuki let out a slobbery scoff, turning her head away. 

“So, what’d he do?” Mushi asked, leaning against the door frame. 

“Get out.” Kuki nasally said. She sniffed, the snot continued to run.

“No, wait. Let me guess…” Mushi spoke, excited. Her voice was full of energy like she was guessing what was in her Christmas present. 

Kuki dropped her head and shoulders. She could feel the face and pose that her little sister was pulling. The one where she was leaning her head, arms crossed, her right toe pointing down as she crossed her legs. She had her button nose in the air, her mouth smirked. 

“He didn’t get you the corsage?” 

Kuki raised her left arm, showing the light pink roses that matched her burgundy dress, accented with light green leaves and baby’s breath that he tied on for her. She dropped her arm and let it limp off the bed. 

_ “I was right, I knew it’d look like a beauty on ya.” _

“Shucks.” Mushi clicked her tongue like she missed a shot in a game. “Bad dancer?” 

Kuki shook her head. 

_ “Thank God we had that bloody dance unit in gym this year. I’d be dancing on your toes if there wasn’t one.” _

“He left you on the dance floor—” 

“No—” 

“Let me finish, he left you on the dance floor for another girl.” 

Kuki whipped her head to face her sister. “Wally would _ never _do anything like that!” She defended him with a raised voice. Kuki sulked away, seeing Mushi’s amused smirk. “He wouldn’t do anything.” Kuki whispered out, her chest tight. She stared at the pressure marks her shoes left on her pale feet, 

“I don’t see the problem?” Mushi came into her room her mischievous smile, closing the door gently behind her. 

“That’s the problem, Mushi!” Kuki looked up, tears forming again. “He wouldn’t do _ anything _.” 

Mushi let out a small laugh, shoving her hands into her oversized hoodie’s pockets. “What’d you expect? Throughout your entire relationship with each other, neither of you tried.” Kuki stared at Mushi with a hard stare. Mushi came over and dropped down against her, they bounced slightly on the bed together, as one. “What I’m trying to say is that neither of you made the first move.” Mushi spoke with a strained voice as she reached back to her nightstand and pulled out a couple sheets of tissue, offering Kuki the bundle. 

Kuki silently thanked Mushi as she took them, blowing hard into the first sheet. “But I did— tonight, at least.” Kuki let out a soft whimper, wiping her nose. “I tried to touch him, get close to him…” Kuki held the wet tissue in her hand. “I laughed at every stupid joke he said, I looked him in his stupid, _ stupid _eyes…” Kuki tossed it away onto her bed. “On the dancefloor, I did everything I could to get him closer, but every time, he didn’t react, he did nothing. Absolutely nothing.” 

Mushi took the wet fake lashes off her eyes, placing them in her palm. “Well, he should cut his bangs maybe. He’s really blind, missing all those signals.” Mushi smiled, nudging Kuki. “How’d he drive you home? He must’ve missed all the lights and signs.” 

Kuki managed to giggle a little. Her smile faded. “Maybe...He just...doesn’t feel the same way.” With every word spoken, Kuki caved in more and more. Her voice became nothing but a mere, shaky exhale. Her chest and throat tightened once more, all the blood rushed to her face again. She let her hot tears drop once more, her lips quivering. 

Kuki flinched as her sister suddenly rose from the bed with a loud voice. “No way!” Mushi’s voice boomed somehow. “You and Wally have been the most annoying, cavity-inducing non-couple, in school, in this entire neighborhood, in the whole damn world!” Mushi turned to Kuki, her hands spread out to her sides. “Even Tommy occasionally asks me if you and Wally are finally dating when we meet up at the bus stop for school.” Mushi grumbled, glaring down at her sister. “Literally everyone knows you guys have a thing for each other, he stares at you like you hung the frigging stars in the sky!” Mushi stomped her foot, pointing her finger at Kuki. Mushi scrunched her face, a big frown on her face. It seemed like she had been the one suffering most from their long-overdue relationship. 

Kuki stared up at Mushi, her mouth hung open. For a second, both remained silent and still. After blinking her tears out of her eyes, Kuki stared down at her hands before curling them up into a tight fist. “Well, after tonight. I don’t think I’ll try anymore, you don’t have to worry about it any longer, Mushi.” Kuki softly spoke. Mushi relaxed her face. In a single blink, Mushi’s face went from frustration to confusion. “If he wants me, he’ll be the one who’ll have to work for it.” Kuki stood from her bed. 

“That’s kinda dumb, you put one night’s worth of effort—” 

“I put in 10 years of effort into one night!” Kuki brushed past her sister. Kuki’s face pinched up but relaxed as she let out a soft huff. “And that’s it.” Kuki turned, her chest puffed out. “If Wally _ wants _ me,” Kuki pointed at her chest, her acrylic nails poking at her beaded dress. “He’s going to have to _ work _to get me.” Kuki pointed to the general location where Wally’s house is. 

“I really don’t think—” 

“Now get me out of this dress.”

* * *

Wally came into his room and slammed the door behind him. He tensely walked in a tight circle in his room. The blood rushing to his head tightly filled his skull, pounding steadily. He could feel his ears and cheeks turn red as he clenched onto his hands, and pressed against them, like he was going to crack his knuckles. He mumbled to himself, shaking his head, occasionally running his hands through his hair and grabbing onto it, tugging it. 

“Do I go back? I don’t think it’s too late—” Wally stared out the window, into the dark sky, the only source of light coming from the few windows that had its lights on. “Idiot, of course, it’s too late!” Wally smacked his own head as he turned away from his window, pulling the curtains down. 

Wally stared at himself as he turned to his mirror near his door. His shoulders rose and sunk as he tried to catch his breath, but his aching, beating chest made it difficult. His hair looked like he had come back from a hurricane, his hair flung out of place, curled into knots after he had tugged on them. He stumbled to the mirror, seeing himself get closer and closer.

“Why?” He shook his head slowly side to side, tightening his face as he stared at himself. “Tonight was the  _ perfect  _ opportunity.” He talked to himself in a low hush. “She looked perfect as usual, even beyond perfect tonight. Ya tried...to look just as half as good as she looked.” Wally felt his nails dig into his palms. Wally held his tensed fist up, he gently banged his hand against the mirror, relaxing. He dropped his shoulders in defeat, looking down at his toes. “Ya gutless wonder.” Wally let out a sigh as he dropped his forehead against the mirror. 

_ Heart beating, palms sweaty and clammy, it was a bloody party in his stomach, the butterflies were dancing like there was no tomorrow. The music was drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears. The room was hot and stuffy from all the bodies in the room. Wally stared at her, a beauty; an elegant, shining jewel. Her silky long straight hair was bundled high into a sophisticated braided bun, some let loose on the sides of her face, reaching low to her soft jaw. Wally made it in front of her in no time. Kuki stared up at him, a smile grew on her face. Her pale, soft face was the home to such a precious smile. Her eyes turned into a crescent moon when she smiled, they shone so much that Wally could clearly see himself in her clear eyes. Wally felt dizzy, he could smell her all the way from here; a clean, flowery smell, a breath of fresh air. Maintaining eye contact, her soft pink lips parted, her gentle shoulders rose ever so slightly taking in air, telling him that she was going to say something.  _

“Wally?” A completely different voice uttered out from her mouth. 

Wally forcefully opened his eyes, finding himself back in his room, his forehead still against his mirror. Turning to the source of the sound, he found his baby brother. 

“What are ya doin’ up, Joey?” Wally muttered out, in a sharper tone than he intended. “It’s way past your bedtime.” Wally straightened his back, running his fingers through his hair again. Wally actually had no idea what time it was, but it was for sure late. Staring at his baby brother, he could tell that his brother had been sleeping but woke up for whatever reason. Maybe it was the way Joey’s hair looked like a strong wind hit him in all four directions, his swollen eyes, and the way he squinted in the light. 

“Why are you crying?” 

Wally didn’t even realize the stuffy feeling in his chest and throat, how the warm tears were streaming down his cheeks. Wally blinked out the rest, turning away from his brother, wiping his tears. “It’s past your bedtime, go to bed.” Wally sniffled. When did he become such a mess? 

“I don’t have a bedtime.” His brother spoke, he puffed his chest out. Joey growing in an American country, had grown accustomed to their accent. Even in an Australian household, the accent didn’t stick. 

“10 PM, 10:30 PM at the latest.” Wally turned to his digital clock on his nightstand. “It’s quarter to 12.” Wally turned back to his brother, he spoke firmly, his tears mostly dry. 

“I don’t know what that means.” 

“It means that it’s past your bedtime. To bed,  _ now _ .” Wally spoke in, again, a sharper tone than expected. 

Joey pouted and dodged his eyes in a way that pained Wally as an older sibling. 

Wally shuffled a sigh crouching to his level, resting his arms on his knees. “Look, I’m sorry. But you know the rules, Roo.” Wally spoke as gently as he could, forcing a smile. 

Joey’s pout turned into a frown. “Don’t treat me like a baby, I’m not a baby anymore.” 

Wally huffed, nodding. “Aye, you’re 5, a real man.” 

“I’m 8.” 

Wally smiled sincerely now, he knew how Joey was feeling, but also felt a pang of pain from the bottom of his stomach to his chest. Joey was growing up too quickly. “Yep, you’re 8 already, aren’t you, Roo?” Wally gently ruffled his hair, ignoring the pain in his chest, seeing how tall his baby brother had grown.

“Stop calling me that!” Joey cringed away from his hand, pulling Wally hand away from his hair. Wally found the scene amusing, seeing that Joey was wearing orange footies like he used to have, and carried his baby blanket still. 

“Sorry, Joey.” Wally snickered. 

Joey looked up at him with a different gaze in his eyes. “But why were you crying?” 

“Just something in my eyes.” 

“Liar.” 

Wally’s smile dropped slowly. He’s not fooling Joey. He’s eight years old now, he wouldn’t fall for the ol’ something-in-my-eye trick. Wally’s gaze dropped with his shoulders. A long sigh escaped him, an extra weight on his shoulders. Wally could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, his nose pinching, but he managed to hold them back. “Bloody oath.” Wally shuffled out a shaky laugh, his voice weak, shaking his head. Wally looked back up at his brother when he felt something light graze across his shoulders. Wally found his brother slinging his baby blanket across his shoulders. 

“It always helped me.” Joey mumbled, sheepishly backing away. 

Wally let out a soft chuckle as he adjusted the small blanket that barely reached both his shoulders. “Thanks, Roo.” 

Joey slowly started the conversation again as they sat in silence. “Was it not fun?” Joey spoke hesitantly, tugging at his fingers. Wally cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Prom?” Joey asked. 

Wally shook his head, running his hands through his hair again. “It was fun.” 

Joey frowned, scrunching his face. “Then what’s the problem?” 

Wally paused once more. Wally parted his lips slightly, he gazed at the ground. Was he really going to confide in his brother about his romantic issues? 

“I really like someone, Joey. A girl.” 

_ Oops.  _

Joey’s face scrunched. “A girl?” 

Wally softly laughed, enough for his shoulders to shake. Joey’s reaction was exactly as he thought it would look like. “Yeah, a girl.” Wally sheepishly looked back at Joey. “But she might be moving really far away from me, I might not see her ever again.” Wally carefully chose his words in front of his brother, who continued to have the disgusted look on his face. “And I really wanted to…”

_ Get high on her scent, share their body heat as they pressed close against each other, in each other’s arms. He would hold her tighter, feeling how petite she was. He wanted to run his fingers through those long, silky black hair. See it fall loose and shine between his fingers. Feel her breath against his neck as she pulled away from his hug. He wanted to look into her eyes, tell her what a beauty she was, and how much he ached for her after all these years. She would say that she felt the same, she would bless him with her smile, and they would pull in close for a kiss. Holding their breaths, eyes closing, head tilting, their hearts beating as one. Their lips would touch and the world would stop. Wally would never let her go from that position, he would stay that way forever. _

Wally swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling hot around his cheeks and ears. “Hold her hand.” Wally gazed at his brother, making sure that he understood what he meant but not know his full intentions with Kuki. 

“Well, why don’t you?” Joey’s face didn’t change. And that’s when Wally realized that his face wasn’t a face of disgust but rather a face of confusion. 

Wally stared at Joey, his mouth hung open. “I…” Wally sighed. Why didn’t he? That’s a good question. “I don’t know, Roo.” Wally quietly spoke, hanging his head. Emotions overwhelmed him once more, he didn’t even talk to Kuki about his acceptance to Harvard. He told no one but his family. He was already well into packing. He might never see her again, this year might’ve been the last year to tell her how he truly felt. Tears dripped from his eyes again. He bit his lip to hold in a sob, but his chin started to quake. He quickly rubbed his eyes, but they continued to stream. He instead tucked his chin to his chest, hoping that Joey wouldn’t notice, though, he knew it was obvious. Even if he did tell her, and she reciprocated the same feelings, they most likely might have to maintain a long-distance relationship, and Wally wasn’t sure if he could handle that. Wave after wave of emotion, Wally was silently sobbing, wrapping in his little brother’s baby blanket, with him watching. 

Wally ran his hands through his hair, gripping onto it as he rested his head on it, finally gaining composure. Wally took a shaky breath in and stared at the ground before sheepishly looking back at his brother who was staring at him in concern and obvious fear, since Wally never cried this much in front of him. Wally let out a smile, taking a deep inhale as he gently patted his brother’s hair. Wally licked his lips before speaking softly. “It’s really past your bedtime now. Let’s get to bed, Roo.” 

This time, Joey did as he said. They silently walked down the long hallway and ducked into Joey’s room. Wally watched his brother slip back into his bed. Wally pulled his sheets over on top of him and slid Joey’s blanket off his shoulders and into Joey’s arms. Wally gently tucked the blanket under Joey’s feet as he turned to look at Joey, Joey still had a concerned look on his face. “Don’t worry Joey, I’ll be fine.” Wally gently smiled. “Goodnight, Roo.” Wally got up and closed the door. 

Joey turned in his bed, looking past his curtains and into the dark sky. “What a gutless wonder.” Joey softly whispered to himself before closing his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally: Downtown seems good 
> 
> Wally: You free this Sat 2 PM? I can drive

Mushi sat on the swings, sucking on her lollipop. Looking up at the summer blue sky. It smelled like a hot grill outside, someone must be having a barbecue party somewhere in their neighbourhood. The small star in the sky blinded her for only a few seconds until the metal bar that supported the swings covered for her. Mushi hates the sound of metal screeching against each other (as do most people) but the small squeaks that echoed through the quiet neighborhood park when she swung on the swings soothed her in a way. Her ambience was ruined by a slow, soft crunch in front of her. The sound of someone walking on the sand. Mushi pulled her head back into position, she immediately recognized the little blonde boy. “About time, Joey.” Her voice was muffled by the fairly large sweet candy in her mouth, Mushi reeled herself back on the swings and got off with a satisfying swing off the seat. 

“Mom made me put on sunscreen, and I hate sunscreen.” Joey’s face scrunched from maybe being under the bright sun or just expressing his hate for the cream. “So, what did you need me for?” Joey brushed past her and sat on the swings. His little feet swung him barely. 

“You know Kuki, my sister?” Mushi asked. 

Joey nodded, but his eyes remained on his feet as he continued to kick his legs, moving up bit by bit. 

Mushi breathed in to continue, but then paused. Was he really the only way to get Wally to go on a date with her? Kuki has been stubborn— and even more so after prom— to do anything romantic with Wally, was an eight year old really going to help? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Joey. “What? What about your sister?” Joey asked, 

Mushi took another breath in.  _ This better be worth it.  _ “My sister and your brother are  _ really  _ good friends,” Mushi started, she naturally dumbed down her words and tone for him. She knew he was eight and a lot smarter than a four year old, but Mushi was never good with kids. “And I need your help to get them to get a playdate together.” Mushi forced out a smile, she could feel the edge of her smile twitch. She couldn’t help it, she changed her smile into a toothy smile. Maybe that just made it worse. 

But Joey remained calm, looking at her as he swung on the swings. The metal screeches filled the pause. Joey gazed back down at his feet. “You mean you want them to go on a date and hold hands and stuff?” Joey asked, saying the words a bit too casually. 

_ What’s with kids these days? Do they all know about dating already?  _

“Yeah, technically.” Mushi leaned against the swing’s bars. “Your brother and his grade had a party yesterday, Kuki wasn’t too happy after it. I think they need some time together.” Mushi crossed her arms, leaning her head against the warm metal bar. 

Joey nodded “Yeah.” Joey jumped off the swings and pulled himself close to Mushi. “Don’t tell Wally, or anyone. But Wally cried yesterday, I think it’s because of prom.” Joey whispered, his wide eyes glancing down the neighbourhood rod, to his house’s direction mostly. “Or, uh, what you call the ‘party’.” Joey gave her a considerate nod, and a wink. Was he dumbing things down for her now? Did she just seem like an idiot next to him? 

“Yeah, I know what prom is.” Mushi snorted with a cold tone She replied a bit too loudly too. 

“Why didn’t you just call it that from the beginning?” 

“Because I thought you didn’t know what prom was!” 

Mushi sighed, holding the bridge of her nose. “Ok, moving on.” 

Joey pointed at her, his voice excited. “That’s what my mom does when she’s frustrated! Wally does it too sometimes, I think he learned it from her.” 

Mushi moved her hand away, she stared into the sand, taking deep breaths. Why is she asking help from him again? Oh yeah. “Look, whatever.” Mushi finally spoke. “I have a plan to get them to go out on a date, because they can’t set them up themselves.” Mushi felt weird saying those words in front of him, was she being a bad influence? 

Joey nodded, his green eyes wide. 

“But this is going to be a secret, ok? You can’t let Wally know what’s happening, or else, it’s not going to be a fun date. And they’re probably going to cry again.” Mushi’s eyes kept darting off. Whenever she matched her eyes with the kid, she felt weird. The kid was staring holes into her head. Regardless, Joey nodded. Mushi’s hands automatically made a rolling motion in front of her, her heart rate raced, was this going to be a complete failure? “You keeping up, Joey?” Mushi asked. 

“Yep.” 

“You ok with this plan, Joey?” Mushi asked. 

Joey seemed like he had a blank stare, but she felt reassured when he nodded again, this time a bit more vigorously. 

Mushi dipped her head a bit lower as she nodded again, swallowing a lump in her throat. “Alright, so here’s the plan…” Mushi brought the boy a little closer. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mushi snuck into Kuki’s room. Kuki was in the kitchen, preparing her afternoon snack, probably something spreadable on bread. Despite it being a quick snack, it’s surprising to say that Kuki was going to be there for a while. Mushi grabbed Kuki’s unprotected phone, and punched in her password. There were only three possibilities that she remembered; their home phone backwards, their  _ old  _ home phone backwards, or the classic, rainbowmonkeysluvvv— but Mushi doubts that Kuki still has that as her password. 

Mushi inputs the first option, the red lettering on top of the input bar showed up as the input bar “shook” the passcode away. Mushi puts in the second option, same thing, the input bar did a little shake. 

_ No way…  _

Mushi puts in her final guess, and the input bar did another shake. Mushi was more relieved that she got it wrong, Kuki would’ve truly been stupid to not change her password after Mushi broke into her phone  _ and  _ laptop many years ago with that password. 

But if those three wasn’t her password...What was it?

Now time was running short, Kuki must’ve finished making her food now, and that’s the most time she’ll spend during her afternoon snack. Kuki always came back upstairs to scroll on her phone in the comfort of her room.

Mushi whipped her head around her older sister’s room for clues. Her eyes stopped at a polaroid photo on her pink wall. A photo of all her childhood friends, graduated, arms linked. Kuki was leaning close to a blonde male, her arm tight around his. Mushi gazed at the password again. Typing in the short five letter password, Mushi logged into Kuki’s laptop. Mushi rolled her eyes, repressing a groan from coming out, but couldn’t stop it from rumbling in her throat. 

Mushi easily went on the phone messenger and easily found the contact the young male was saved under, it was saved under his name only, surprisingly. Mushi expected hearts or something, but she guesses Kuki grown up a bit from when she was in grade 6. Their previous conversation was no interest to her, she quickly scanned through her previous texts with Wally, getting a rough idea of her texting etiquette around him. 

Mushi grabbed her own mobile phone and called a saved contact, a number she easily obtained from Kuki’s old phone book from when she was in grade school. The early 2000s were truly a harder time. Mushi bit at her lip, she decided that hiding in Kuki’s room was probably the dumbest thing to do. While the phone made their little ringing sound, Mushi poked her head out of the room. Kuki wasn’t in the hall and no footsteps were approaching. With a beating heart, Mushi rushed out of the pink room into her own room, and closed the white door. With a shaky exhale, her chest tightened as her heart began to slow. Mushi puffed as someone picked up. “Hello? Joey?” Mushi spoke a bit too quickly. 

“Mushi?” Joey’s voice spoke softly. 

“Yup, Wally home?” Mushi asked, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She pressed her ear against the wooden door, trying to hear footsteps. It was kind of hard to do since the beating in her ears was the only thing she could hear. Her heart was beating out of her chest, practically knocking on the door itself. This wasn’t like the other times when Mushi wanted to play games on her phone or laptop, this could ruin Mushi and Kuki’s relationship, and bring out Kuki’s bad side. But deep down, Mushi knew if she failed, Kuki would be heartbroken forever. 

“Yeah, he’s playing his computer games.” 

“Good, you know the plan, don’t hang up the phone, ok?” 

Joey nodded, taking the portable home phone with him. He ran up the stairs, stretching his legs up to his chest so he could skip a step, just like Wally did. Joey knocked on the door, waiting for a grunt or something of that sort. While waiting for a response, Joey brought his heels up behind him, hoping that the stretch he got would relieve his knees from shaking. Joey never stole Wally’s phone before, even if Wally had it unlocked for him while Joey watched YouTube or played his games, Joey was never curious. And when there was a notification, he knew to just mention it to Wally, and Wally would take care of it. And even if this is exactly what Joey was going to do, Joey knew what text and who it was coming from. He had a script and directions to follow, and this made everything more scary, but exciting. “He’s not answering his door.” Joey softly murmured. 

“Try again. He’s in there, right?” 

Joey knocked against the door again, a bit louder this time. “Wally?” Joey called, his voice shaky. Joey stifled a wince as he heard a soft thud, followed by a frustrated groan. 

“Yeah?” Wally’s voice called. 

Joey opened the door slightly, enough to hide his hand, holding the home phone. Joey saw the moving screen on Wally’s PC monitor, it’s safe to say that his character died recently. “Wally, can I play games on your phone?” Joey cautiously spoke. Wally’s shoulders heaved a lot despite the small sigh that escaped his mouth. He grabbed his phone inside his hoodie and unlocked it. Wally adjusted his large, bulky, glowly headphones back on as he turned back to the screen, his phone screen already on the folder where his gaming apps were. “Don’t play for too long.” Wally mumbled, as Joey quickly took the slender black device.

Joey left the room, closing the door shut. He whispered into the home phone. “Mushi?” 

“Still here, Joey. Got the phone?” Mushi asked on the other line. She seemed surprisingly impatient with the process Joey took.

“Yup.” 

“Good, I’m going to send the text now, you can hang up after you get the text, ok?” 

“Ok.” 

Joey stared at the small mobile screen. Eventually his phone dinged, a notification sliding from the top of the screen. Joey didn’t know how to spell ‘Kuki’ but he automatically assumed it was the text when the name had a heart at the end of it. “I think I got it.” Joey spoke. 

“Okay, you know what to do now.” 

_ Click.  _

Joey knocked at the door again, tensing to hear the frustrated groan from the other side. 

“What?” 

Joey opened the door slightly and held the phone out. “Someone texted you.” Joey spoke. 

Wally’s eyes were still on the screen. Joey knew not to disturb him when Wally’s fingers were mashing the mouse like that. His room was filled with the sound of his keyboard and mouse clicking and clacking. Joey brought his arm down slowly, aching from holding it out. The phone weighed nothing, but it really hurt his arm after a while. The large monitor was filled with chaotic explosions coming from the side, from the character’s gun, and finally, the screen eventually turned red. Wally pulled his headphones down with a huff as he dropped himself against his chair. Wally stretched his arm out, his hand grabbed at the air, his eyes still on the screen. Joey trotted over and dropped the phone in his hand and waited, twiddling his thumbs as usual. Wally stared at his phone, his brows stitched together as his back suddenly straightened. Wally’s fingers suddenly started to mash against the screen. 

Mushi stared at the right sided bubble pop into screen. Finally, she saw the ‘read’ indication on the bottom of her message. The grey bubble popped on the other side. Mushi took a deep breath in before she typed up the message. She stared at the short question. This one message could either make or break their relationship, not just Wally and Kuki’s, but this entire experience could get Mushi killed. Even if Kuki was a bit of an airhead, she was still her older sister— a scary one when pushed as well. Mushi closed her eyes as she took a small inhale. But just as she pressed send, she yelped as her door suddenly opened. 

“Mushi, have you seen my phone—” 

Kuki and Mushi stared at each other, eye to eye as Mushi held her pink cased phone, with a rainbow monkey icon plastered to the back of it. Mushi had her mouth gaped open, but nothing could come in or out. Mushi’s chest tightened as her body refused to let her breathe. Mushi’s shoulders almost came up to her ears as she saw Kuki’s eyes open wide, and her brows stitch close together. Her face flushed red as Kuki bared her teeth, readying herself for her glass-shattering screech. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mushi immediately ran past her and somehow succeeded. Kuki’s screech rang through her ears, leaving her ears ringing. Mushi, in the heat of panic, ran into Kuki’s room and slammed the door shut behind her. Mushi tossed the phone onto Kuki’s soft bed before grabbing onto the door handle. She knew that the door handle only turned one way, so if she turned it the opposite way, then Kuki would have to turn it harder in order to open it. Mushi leaned onto the door with her body weight. At this point, she was busted, and previous encounters didn’t add up nicely. Kuki’s screaming must’ve been heard by the entire neighbourhood at this point. The pounding on the door made Mushi’s heart beat faster, her body started to overheat. Mushi has done horrible things to Kuki in their childhood, but this might’ve crossed the line— interfering with her relations, but this was to help her reach a resolution. Mushi’s sweaty hands made the round handle slip from her grasp, and the door was open, the only thing holding the door shut was Mushi’s body weight, barely holding it shut. Mushi knew neither of them would make the first move, so who else was going to do it? The door slowly open, Mushi felt her heart jump into her throat as she saw Kuki’s wide eyes, her irises were turning red, Mushi swears she saw it. Mushi’s strength, while strong, was still nothing against Kuki’s after a short while. The door flew open and Mushi accepted her fate. 

“What were you doing with my phone?” Kuki grabbed onto Mushi’s arms, bringing them up. Kuki’s eyes darted around as she couldn’t find her phone in Mushi’s grasp. “Where, where is it?” Kuki’s voice calmed down but the growling wasn’t subsiding. Kuki’s hands patted around Mushi, as if Mushi had a weapon on her. Mushi remained silent as she tensely gazed at Kuki. Kuki stared into Mushi’s eyes for a second before letting out a loud, frustrated groan, throwing her hands into the arm. Kuki’s eyes grazed across her room and spotted the illuminating mobile screen contrasted against her pink duvets. Kuki pounced at her ed and snatched the phone. She quickly recognized the app. “Were you reading through my texts? Mushi!” Kuki’s chest and shoulders heaved, her voice booming, despite how tired Kuki looked. Mushi gripped onto her oversized sleeves as she Kuki realized the contact, and the new messages. 

“Mushi,” Kuki’s voice was suddenly quiet and thin. It slithered into Mushi’s ears, sending shivers down her spine. Kuki’s gaze pierced into hers as she turned the screen towards Mushi. “Did you send these?” Kuki asked the obvious. Mushi sucked and nibbled on her lower lip, but deep down from her trembling fear, there was also a hot feeling of frustration in the pit of her stomach. “Mushi!” Kuki’s shoulders dropped as her face went from rage to despair. Kuki glanced back at the texts, rereading, as she brushed her bangs back, gripping onto them once she had a fist full of hair. Kuki dropped against the edge of her bed as she continued to stare down at the conversation. “I  _ never  _ asked for your help, Mushi!” Kuki’s voice cracked as she stared back at Mushi with tears. 

“He agreed.” Mushi mumbled and quickly shrunk back when Kuki let out a loud groan. 

“But I didn’t! Mushi, I didn’t want or need your help! And now we’re going on a  _ date _ ? I can’t even reject it, what will he think?” Kuki stood up, stomping her foot. 

Mushi breathed in, the hot feeling in her stomach grew up to her chest and throat. It  _ stung  _ so much. Mushi yelled back, tugging at her sleeves. “If you weren’t going to do it, who was?” 

“I didn’t care, Mushi!” Kuki patted at her chest, gesturing at herself. “And I was going to move on from it, I didn’t want to risk it!” 

“And run away to Harvard without him knowing? Without either of you knowing where you both could be if you went on this  _ one  _ little date?” Mushi felt the heat run up to her ears, the blood pounding on her head. 

Kuki stared at her, tears in her eyes. Heaving, Kuki let out a soft sigh, dropping her shoulders. 

“Go on the date, Kuki. Just  _ one  _ and see where it goes.” Mushi pleaded to her sister. 

  
  
  
  
  


Wally grew anxious from his read messages. He sent Joey away a long time ago, and for someone who read his messages, she wasn’t responding fast enough— she wasn’t responding at all. Wally only asked what time and where they wanted to meet up at, Kuki was the one who asked him out. Though, maybe Kuki was just checking her schedule— yeah, her schedule…

Wally huffed, he quit his online session a long time ago, and he was just swirling alone in his chair. He stared up at his ceiling, the same one he’s been staring up at for as long as he could remember. The same one where he dreamed of having one date with Kuki. Where they would go, what they would do, how it’ll end, and how they’ll continue. Wally swallowed hard. Maybe he should’ve asked first. He chickened out a long time ago, Kuki was always so kind and friendly with everyone, it’s not hard for others to get a crush on Kuki. But that was on him, he should’ve asked a long time ago and set their relationship straight before entering high school where students from different high schools gathered, where more of his competition gathered. Wally shot his head back down at his phone as it dinged. Wally let out a relieved sigh as Kuki still seemed on board with the date. 

_ Kuki: idk, when would be a good time for you? As for location, I think downtown would be lots of fun!!!  _

Wally thought of the fact that he quit his part-time job long before exams started and now that school was over, he had absolutely no plans. But, he didn’t want to sound too desperate or lame. Wally stared at her message before typing a response. 

_ Wally: Downtown seems good  _

_ Wally: You free this Sat 2 PM? I can drive _

Wally exhaled through his nose with a grin. Nailed it. (This proves nothing) 

Wally couldn’t hold in his smile as Kuki agreed back. His heart fluttered in his chest, the butterflies came out once more and this time, Wally celebrated with them. 

  
  


Kuki let out a huff as she rested her head back against her pillow, locking her phone. “This Saturday, 2 PM.” Kuki automatically reported back to Mushi.

“What’d I say?” Mushi grinned. 

“I’m still mad at you.” Kuki threw her pillow at Mushi. 

Mushi grabbed onto the pillow, blocking her throw. Mushi let out a snicker as she saw Kuki’s wide smile. 

“Thanks though, Mushi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> More chapters are coming up soon!-- but also I'm working on like 2 other different fanfics from 2 other fandoms so they might be a bit ooc,,,,my brain can only handle so many things hnnn but regardless I actually had a lot of fun writing this one out
> 
> Constructive criticism is encouraged!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! Hopefully the crying wasn't too much,,
> 
> I hope Kuki and Wally weren't ooc,,,,,,,but dlkfldkfa;ldsa 
> 
> I personally think Wally would be a good older brother (from personal experience,,, my big sis is like that with my lil bro-- they have a 10 year diff too) 
> 
> constructive criticism is encouraged please ajndksndk a
> 
> again please be gentle it's my first work here hnnn


End file.
